Simon Says (song)
Simon Says is a Wiggles song from "Taking Off!. It's based off of the traditional action game of Simon Says which is why this song was written. There is even an episode of it. Song Credits Taking Off! * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Guitar: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Steve Pace The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Arranged by Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Dance, Dance! * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Sitar: Anthony Field * Piano/Organ: Jeff Fatt * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded and Mixed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Lyrics Simon says put your hands on your knees Simon says put your hands on your hips Put your hands on your head. Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon says' Simon says put your hands on your cheeks Simon says put your hands on your chin Put your hands on your nose Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon says' Simon Says put your hands on your shoulders Simon says put your hands on your ears Put your hands above your head (Touch your toes with your nose in the original version) Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon says' Whoops! He didn't say 'Simon says' Whoops! I didn't say 'Simon says' Trivia * Since July 11th 2013, the line "Touch your nose with your toes" was changed to "Put your hands above your head" because the Wiggles finally realized that it was too appropriate. * This song was originally written by Elliot Chirput. * The 2013 version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio. * The Dance, Dance! version of this song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on April 25th 2017. Episode Appearances *Miss Polly Had A Dolly *Toot Toot! - Concert *Hula Hoop Symphony *Percussion Party - Concert *The Glass Is Half Full *Is That Simon? - Concert *A Juicy Story *Romp Bomp A Stomp *Simon's Sad Fruit Salad * Simon Says * Bow Mobile to the Rescue! * Fly Through the Sky * Simon Says Series 10 (episode) Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Wigglehouse songs